Venus
|artist = (Original) (Cover) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (CD edition) (original version) (Bananarama's version) |year = 1969 (Original) 1986 (Cover) |dlc = August 22, 2019 (JDU) September 4, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Remake) (Beta Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 79 (Wii & PS3) 75 (Xbox 360) 121 (Remake) |nowc = VenusB |audio = |perf = Emilie Capelhttps://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=489 }}"Venus" by ( s version is used in-game) is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles a famous model or an actress. She has pink long hair with a light blue beaded accessory. She wears a yellow dress with a white belt, a blue open vest with light blue accents, blue leggings with pink hole-like designs, and yellow motorcycle boots. Her other accessories consist of a blue pendant, and yellow and pink bracelets. The remake has a lighter scheme and her facial details clearer but is visually similar. Venusb coach 1@2x.png|Orignial Venusb coach 1.png|Remake Background The background is primarily teal with a few purple and pink stripes, pinkish-orange polka dots, two pairs of scissors floating around, and combs moving downward. Umbrella-styled reflectors and softboxes light up to the song and the dancer's movements. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5: Quickly stretch your arms out while they are bent. Gold Moves 2 and 4 involve a slight head rotation. Gold Move 5 involves snapping your head. Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms down and stomp your right leg. Venusb jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (Original) Venusb_jdu gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (Remake) Venusb gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Venusb jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Venusb_jdu gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Venusb gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Venus appears in the following Mashups: *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Venus appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *80's Twist *Eighties Slow *Eighty Slow *Move Like Eighties *Rocking Chair *Run Like Eighties *Run 'N' Throw *Walking On Clouds Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Pop! Pop! *Just 80s *Fitness *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Bananarama'' s cover is used in-game instead of the original version by Shocking Blue, making Jump (For My Love) and the sixth and seventh covers to not be recorded by an artist affiliated with Ubisoft, after Louie Louie, Holiday, Toxic, Barbie Girl and Here Comes the Hotstepper. *The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. *'' '' is erroneously featured in the "Fitness" playlist in .http://prntscr.com/p26n5w Routine *The Xbox 360 version of describes the first two moves of the chorus with one pictogram; the Wii and PS3 versions, instead, use two distinct ones. **The two pictograms from the Wii and PS3 version were also meant to be used in the early version of the remake. **However, an early version of the Xbox 360 pictogram is used in Are You Gonna Go My Way’s Mashup on all consoles. *In the files, the second bundle will include the coach and cover for the remake. **However, the said bundle does not include a menu icon for the remake. Instead, it includes the square from . *As seen in the old servers, the routine was initially going to retain its pictograms, whose color had been changed from blue to yellow. After the release in , however, all the pictograms were remade in style, and some new ones were added. **The remake also uses the original Just Dance 3 '' square, despite using a remade Albumcoach. *In and ''Just Dance Now, the original menu icon from is used. **This is the second time this has happened, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. *The preview uses the old pictograms instead of the remade ones. **However, the pictogram bar is from and 2019. Gallery Game Files venusb cover generic.png|''Venus'' Venusb_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach VenusB_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Venusb banner bkg.png| menu banner VenusB_map_bkg.png| map background venusb cover@2x.jpg| cover VenusB_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) VenusB_Cover_1024.png| cover venusb ava.png|Avatar in venusb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Venus jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots venusb jd3 menu wii.png|''Venus'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) venusb jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Venusb jd3 menu_xbox360.png|''Venus'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Venusb jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Venusb jd2019 menu.png|''Venus'' on the menu Venusb jd2019 load.png| loading screen Venusb jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Venusb jdnow menu.png|''Venus'' on the menu Venusb jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Venusb jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Venusb promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Venusb beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms for the remake Venusb beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Venusb beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Venusb beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Venusb beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (its torso is slightly more bent than the used one) Venusb beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 (double arrow heads) Venusb beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Venusb beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Others venusb picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparision between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 versions Videos Official Music Videos Shocking Blue - Venus (Official Video) Bananarama - Venus Venus (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Venus - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Just Dance 3 Venus Venus - Just Dance 2019 Venus - Just Dance Now Venus - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Venus - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Venus es:Venus tr:Venus Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Emilie Capel Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Downgrade Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now